Cuentos de Kyoryuger
by ilse superstar
Summary: Un día aburrido en Tiger Boy, los Kyoryuger deciden inventar y contar sus propios cuentos de hadas ¿Qué pasarán con las tramas en esos cuentos? Brave 1: Amycienta Parte I.


**Cuentos de kyoryuger.**

**N/A: ¡Bienvenidos a los Cuentos de Kyoryuger! Aquí pondré las parodias de algunos cuentos de hadas pero basados en Kyoryuger n_n. Las negritas en cursivas quieren decir que la persona está narrando el cuento y cada apartado ~°~°~°~ quiere decir que es cuando comienza la trama del cuento y las cursivas quiere decir los gritos a larga distancia. Super Sentai no me pertenece. Disfrútenlo n_n**

**Brave 1: Amycienta Parte I.**

Después de derrotar contra la Legión Deboss y de limpiar los desastres de la ciudad, en el Restaurante Familiar Tiger Boy se encontraban nuestros 6 héroes Kyoryuger (me refiero Daigo, Ian, Nossan, Souji, Utchy y Yayoi). Los chicos se encontraban en la mesa platicando mientras que Yayoi estaba con la laptop buscando investigaciones. Y no podía faltar Amy (La Kyoryu Pink y novia de Daigo) quien estaba trayendo unos vasos de jugo de naranja para sus amigos.

"¿Terminaste de trabajar?" preguntó Daigo mientras su novia se sentaba a lado de él.

"Algo, pero veo que ahora no hay muchos clientes que digamos." dijo Amy. "Supongo que Tiger Boy cerrará temprano."

De pronto una idea vino a la mente de Daigo.

"Espera Amy, ¿por qué no nos quedamos aquí un rato más?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Y qué se supone que haremos aquí baka?" preguntó Ian.

"¿Les han contado cuentos de hadas?"

"¿A qué viene con todo esto?" preguntó Souji.

"¿Por qué cada quién no inventa su propio cuento de hadas como La cenicienta, Blanca nieves y todo eso?"

"Por mí, me parece una buena idea." dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

"Yo me apunto." dijo Nossan.

"Cuente conmigo King-dono." dijo Utchy.

"Continua con el plan Daigo-san." dijo Yayoi mientras cerraba la laptop.

"No me queda otra duda que aceptar." dijo Souji.

"Esta bien, esta bien todos están a favor de la idea de King." dijo Ian. "¿Quién comienza?"

"Yo." pidió Amy. "El cuento que les voy a contar es sobre Amycienta."

"¿Y por qué por tu nombre?" preguntó Yayoi.

"Fue lo primero que pensé. Pero déjenme contar."

_**Amy:**_

_**Amycienta vivía con su madrastra y sus dos hermanastras, Lunastacia y Rinzella, maltrataban a Amycienta de una manera horrible. Ella era muy sola, pobrecita ella tenía por amigos a un caballo, un perro y dos ratones. Un día…**_

"Ay ratones, ustedes son unos amigos buenos." dijo Amycienta con una sonrisa.

"Amycienta-dono, el ratón Nossan-dono dice que deberías irte a quejar a los derechos humanos." dijo el ratón Utsusemimaru mejor conocido como Utchy quien estaba disfrazado de ratón al igual Nobuharu mejor conocido como Nossan.

"Es inútil."

"Sí, sí es inútil. Pero es mi amigo."

"Que es inútil pensar en lo que dijiste. Mi madrastra no me deja salirme para afuera."

"¡Woof, woof! Nada más te tiene como gata." dijo el perro de raza Beethoven Shun.

"¡Gata! ¿¡Dónde!?" preguntaron Nossan y Utchy tratando de buscar un escondite.

"Es un decir. A mí me dan vida de perro."

Ambos ratones suspiraron de alivio.

"Pero a mi amiga Amycienta-dono desde la mañana ya le están dando quehacer. Que lave el piso, que lave la ropa, que lave los trastes." dijo Utchy.

"¿Y la Lunastasia y Rinzella qué?" preguntó Nossan.

"No. Ellas se lavan solas."

_"¡Amycienta! ¡Amycienta!_" gritaba una voz a través de una bocina en el cuarto de Amycienta.

"Amycienta te llama tu madrastra." dijo Utchy de manera nervioso. Amycienta trataba de callarlo y pidió que se escondieran detrás del barril y ambos obedecieron a la chica.

"_¡Amycienta!_" gritaba la madrastra y Amycienta corrió para abrirle la bocina. Al abrirla apareció la madrastra frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué se le ofrece señora?" preguntó Amycienta.

"¡Ya te dije que me contestes al primer grito y hoy di 3 gritos!" dijo la madrastra de manera molesta.

"Pues perdóneme pero es que no la escuché."

"¡Pues cuando no escuches, avísame para gritar más fuerte!, ¿¡Ya viste la hora que es!? ¡Y no has servido el desayuno! ¡Tienes 5 segundos y ya llevas 2!"

"Pues ya voy." dijo ella cerrando la bocina y a toda velocidad salió de su habitación. Al final los ratones salieron del barril con una cara preocupada.

"Pobre Amycienta." dijo Nossan con una voz aguda.

"Y tú… ¿por qué hablas como Candy Candy?" preguntó Utchy.

"Por nada." respondió él con una sonrisa.

"…4 y 5." Finalizó de contar la madrastra y Amycienta entró rápidamente a la habitación de sus hermanastras con una gran bandeja en las manos de la chica. En aquel objeto había unos platos de cereal, frutas y dos vasos de jugo de naranja. Pero debido a la rapidez, Amycienta se tropieza y cae en la cama, pero también había tirado y derramado el desayuno en la cama de sus hermanastras Lunastacia y Rinzella, quienes estaban acostadas y con el jugo de naranja derramada en sus vestidos de pijama.

"¡NO INVENTES! ¿¡Ya viste cómo te lavas las patas!?" preguntó Lunastacia de manera molesta.

"¿Las patas? Pues bien chuecas." respondió Amycienta.

"¡No! ¡Que cómo te lavas las patas que seguramente te los lavas con cáscaras de plátano!" defendió Rinzella.

"¡Si una canción…te hubiera conocido Paquita la del Barrio lo de _'¿Me estás oyendo inútil?'_ te lo hubiera dicho a ti!" Y las hermanastras se echan una carcajada.

"¡Ay Amycienta! Tendrás que lavar todo y estarás castigada ¿entendiste?" dijo la madrastra. "Ah y no verás la televisión."

"¡NO MAMÁ, MAMÁ! ¡QUE SÍ LA VEA!" gritó Lunastacia.

"¿Qué la vea?"

"Pero que no la encienda." Y las hermanastras y la madrastra lanzan una tremenda carcajada enfrente de Amycienta, la chica solamente recoge su charola y se va tristemente de la habitación.

En el castillo…

_**Amy:**_

_**En un gran castillo lejano se encontraban el rey Dantetsu y el duque Souji-kun y en ese castillo vivía un apuesto príncipe llamado Daigo**_.

"Hijo, ya es hora de que te cases. Ya debes sentar cabeza." dijo el rey Dantetsu.

"Siéntate y explícame." dijo el príncipe Daigo, mientras sentaba a su padre en su trono.

"No me alburéese ni tu padre se te escapa."

"Respétalo, tu papá es grande." dijo el duque Souji.

"Tú cálmate, tu tampoco me alburees a mí." dijo el príncipe dándole un puñetazo al duque en el brazo. "Además papá, ¿cómo quieres que siente cabeza? Eso es lo de hoy. Que cuando andas con una chica del pueblo, luego con otra, tuya, mía, te la presto. Pues es lo de hoy."

"¡Silencio! Ya es necesario que tengas un hijo." dijo el rey.

"Hago de cuenta que no escuché nada."

"El rey tiene razón, además todo el imperio anda diciendo que el príncipe Daigo es puñalón." dijo el duque.

"¿¡Qué!? A las pruebas no me remito, a mí no me faltes al respeto." dijo el príncipe a punto de darle un puñetazo, pero el rey le da una pequeña bofetada.

"¡Cállense, cállense ya los dos!" gritó el rey. "Mira hijito, te conseguí una entrevista con a cantante y reportera Mikoto para que ahí lances la convocatoria para encontrar a tu pareja."

"¿En serio papá?" El rey asintió y el príncipe le sonrió y hace su signo de paz.

**Noticiero Mikoto…**

"Buenas noches en esta emisión del noticiario Mikoto Amano de noticias, yo le digo, le comento, le platico que esta noche, sí, esta noche tengo a mi lado a uno de los príncipes más deseados, codiciados, sabrosos de la comarca. Nada más ni nada menos que el príncipe Daigo-kun."

"Umm…cómprate un cerebro Mikoto, no seas pirata." dijo el príncipe.

"Príncipe Daigo-kun, yo te cuestiono, te pregunto, te interrogo ¿por qué esa leyenda que te aplican que eres el terror de las chicos casados?"

"Mira Mikoto, ahora así que la verdad es la verdad, soy muy valiente. Mira, hoy me vi al espejo y dije 'Daigo hay veces que amaneces lleno de valentía, pero hoy exageraste.'"

"Sin embargo se dice, se comenta, se rumora que eres el terror de las chicos porque persigues a sus esposas, se rumora por ahí que tú en vez de King serás Thing."

"No, claro que no. Eso es mentira Mikoto. Mira, precisamente vengo a avisarle a todas las chicas que estén con ganas de casarse, que asistan al baile del castillo."

"Al fin te casas. ¿Cuáles son los requisitos de las princesas casaderas?"

"Primero que nada, que sean un poco jovencitas ósea como quien dicen que ya tengan peluche en el tablero, bien perfumadas, que no le chille la ardilla porque luego hay algunas que no huelen te arde los ojos, es más que no sean travestis eh porque luego se lleva uno cada sorpresita."

"Deja la sorpresa, que te encariñe. ¿Y cuándo, a qué hora, en qué momento y en qué lugar?"

"La cita es en el castillo el sábado desde las 10 de la noche y para las que no tenga su modo de transporte, habrá servicio de carruaje."

La madrastra y las hermanastras estaban viendo la televisión mientras que Amycienta estaba limpiando los muebles y vieron el anuncio del príncipe Daigo.

"¿Oíste? Va a haber un baile en el castillo para encontrar a la esposa del príncipe Daigo." dijo Rinzella y Lunastacia le da un zape en la frente.

"Ósea que seré yo. ¿Qué dijiste? Que te iba a elegir a ti. Claro que no, estas muy fea." dijo Lunastacia.

"Claro que sí." Y las hermanastras comenzaron a gritar y a discutir.

"¡Ya niñas ya!" gritó la madrastra.

"Oigan… ¿yo también puedo ir al baile?" preguntó Amycienta dulcemente.

"¿¡Qué dijo!?" preguntaron las hermanastras. "¡MAMÁ QUE NO VAYA!"

"Pero si el príncipe Daigo dijo que todas las que estuviéramos con ganas de casarte."

"Sí pero tú no estás con ganas de casarte y aparte dijo chicas ni tú a la telera llegas." dijo Lunastacia y las hermanastras lanzan una carcajada.

"Pues la verdad es que una también tiene aspiraciones." defendió Amycienta.

"Aww… ¿tienes aspiraciones?" preguntó la madrastra de manera dulce. "Claro que Amycienta podrá ir al baile."

"¡Pero mamá! ¿¡Por qué dijiste Amycienta podrá ir al baile!?" preguntó Lunastacia de manera molesta.

"Pero después de que termine de lavar todo el palacio y aspirar las alfombras." dijo la madrastra.

"¿Aspirar? Pero si todavía no se inventan las aspiradoras." dijo Amycienta.

"Entonces lo harás con la boca ¿no dices que tienes aspiraciones?"

La madrastra y las hermanas lanzaron muchas carcajadas enfrente de Amycienta y la madrastra sienta a la chica de rodilla para que ésta limpiara la mesa, pobre de Amycienta volvió a sufrir otra crueldad de su madrastra.

_**Amy:**_

_**En la sala principal del palacio estaban los ratones Utchy y Nossan, ambos daban vueltas y vueltas, ya que estaban pensando en cómo iban ayudar a Amycienta para ir al baile del príncipe**_.

"Pobre Amycienta-dono." dijo Utchy. "No podrá ir al baile con tanto trabajo."

"Y aunque terminara a tiempo, no podrá hacerse un vestido." dijo Nossan.

De pronto escucharon los gritos de las hermanastras corriendo a la sala y ambos corrieron a esconderse. Las hermanastras estaban discutiendo y peleando con su mamá por los vestidos para el baile.

"¡Ya, ya, ya! Una por una por favor." dijo la madrastra.

"¿¡Ya viste mamá!? Este vestido está muy pasado de moda ¡no me gusta!" dijo Rinzella aventando su vestido al sillón.

"¡Este vestido a mí tampoco me gusta! ¡Wákala!" dijo Lunastacia haciendo el mismo acto y sacó la lengua a su vestido.

"Mejor vamos a la boutique de Canderilla y Luckyuro."

"¡Ay hasta que piensas babosa! ¿¡Nos llevas mamá!?"

"¡YA! Sí las llevo, está bien. Aunque estoy un poco sobregirada en la tarjeta no importa, con tal de que vayan guapísimas."

Las hermanastras se pusieron contentas y comenzaron a gritar de alegría, cuando ellas salieron del palacio, Utchy y Nossan salieron del sillón y tomaron los vestidos de Lunastacia y Rinzella.

"Con estos 2 vestidos podremos hacerle uno a Amycienta-dono." dijo Utchy y Nossan asintió.

Las modistas Canderilla y Luckyuro estaban en su boutique realizando unos vestidos que algunas chicas habían mandado para la misma noche en el baile.

"Buenas tardes." saludó la madrastra mientras entraba al lugar con sus hijas.

"Perdón chaparrita, lo que pasa es que estamos haciendo tru-tru." dijo Canderilla.

"¿Saben hacer tru-tru?"

"Claro."

"¿Y con qué lo pasan a hacer?"

"Así es con la boca. _Tru-tru-tru-tru-tru_." dijeron ambas cantando.

"Ay bromistas. Quiero que hagan algo para mí."

"Ay mamacita. Mira la tienda de casas de campaña está aquí a lado." dijo Canderilla.

"Quiero un vestido de coctel."

"Ay. Si es de coctel de camarón, te vamos a servir de bien porque nosotras no tenemos camarones." dijo Luckyuro.

"En buena onda, ya estuvo suave. Ya no se estén burlando de mi madre a sus costillas de ella." defendió Lunastacia.

"Jajaja a sus costillas de ella, aparte de que sea su hija es muy fea." dijo Canderilla. "Como si se vieran las costillas, con tremendo foro ni se le nota."

De tanta furia, Lunastacia le da un puñetazo en el brazo de Canderilla.

"Bueno miren, lo que pasa es que recibimos una invitación para irnos al castillo y tenemos que ir de largo." dijo Rinzella.

"Mira chaparrita, tú dirás de largo porque tu acompañante va a ir de ancho." dijo Canderilla refiriéndose a la madrastra.

"Queremos un vestido ampón." dijo Lunastacia.

"¿Un vestido ampón? Pues yo no se los recomiendo con la inseguridad que hay, un ampón más y las mete a la cárcel." dijo Luckyuro.

"Esperen un momento por favor." pidió Canderilla. "Luckyuro, Luckyuro, vamos a hacer algo por estas dos feas y la luchadora de tsumo." susurró ella.

"Pues yo les daría un laxante." susurró Luckyuro.

_**Amy:**_

_**Mientras tanto en el palacio, la dulce Amycienta se encontraba en la sala principal aspirando las alfombras, ¿pero cómo lo habrá hecho? Fácil ya que consiguió un tubo de fierro para poder succionar con su boca las pelusas y los polvos.**_

"Mi madrastra es muy mala." dijo Amycienta frunciendo el ceño. "Yo hubiera preferido de madrastra a una protagonista de telenovela."

Después aparecieron Utchy y Nossan a la sala principal.

"¡Amycienta! ¡Amycienta!" llamó Utchy. "Te tenemos una sorpresa Amycienta."

"Sí, no vayas a creer que te hicimos un vestido para que vayas al baile…" dijo Nossan pero fue interrumpido por Utchy ya que le dio una bofetada para que se cayara.

"¿De veras? Ay estoy muy feliz, además ya terminé de aspirar, ya puedo ir al baile, todavía tengo tiempo." dijo Amycienta con una sonrisa.

"Sí, sí, vamos por tu vestido." dijo Utchy y tomó de la mano a Amycienta para llevarla a su habitación acompañados por Nossan. Pero como Utchy se equivocó de camino se da la media vuelta y accidentalmente le da a Amycienta un portazo en la nariz y continuaron con su camino.

En la noche…

_**Amy:**_

_**Era el momento en que la madrastra y las hermanastras se fueran al castillo para el baile con el príncipe Daigo. Pero creo que las tres exageraron con el maquillaje, el arreglo y los vestidos, ya que no se veían muy bien que digamos. Al salir al jardín, las hermanastras como de costumbre se peleaban para ver quién era la más guapa del baile.**_

"¡Mamá! ¿¡Verdad que tú dijiste que yo era la más guapa!?" preguntó Lunastacia.

"¿¡Verdad que le mentiste!? ¡Eh! ¿¡Eh!?" preguntó Rinzella.

"Ya mis queridas Lunastacia y Rinzella. Ustedes serán las más guapas del baile." dijo la madrastra. Ellos estuvieron a punto de irse cuando Amycienta apareció con un hermoso vestido rosa y lila con un collar de perlas alrededor de su cuello y una tiara en la cabeza.

"¡Esperen, esperen que yo también voy al baile!" dijo Amycienta.

"¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!?"

"Que yo también voy al baile."

La madrastra echó un pequeño vistazo con el vestido de Amycienta y reconoció que era de su hija Rinzella.

"¿Viste Rinzella? ¡Tú vestido!" dijo la madrastra.

"¿Qué te pasa ladrona? Te lo quisiste robar ¿no?" dijo Rinzella comenzando a arrancar las mangas del vestido de Amycienta.

"¡Estos son mis collares, son de mi propiedad!" dijo Lunastacia arrancando los collares y el vestido. "¡Y la tiara también!"

"Vámonos ya." dijo la madrastra y sus hija obedecieron y se fueron directamente al baile. Amycienta estaba llorando en el piso ya que sus hermanastras le habían arruinado el vestido que sus amigos ratones lo habían hecho, mientras que ellos estaban escondidos en el barril y a punto de llorar por lo que le habían hecho.

"Pobre Amycienta." dijo Utchy tristemente.

**Continuará…**

_En el próximo capítulo…_

_"Ya no llores, ya no llores. Para el colmo ya empezó a llover." dijo Utchy mientras abrazaba a Amycienta._

_"No está lloviendo, son mis lágrimas que te están cayendo." lloraba Amycienta._

…

_**Amy:**_

_**De pronto apareció una hermosa chica como arte de magia, era muy parecida a Yayoi-chan, nada más que sin lentes, ella llevaba un vestido precioso con una tiara en su cabeza y una varita mágica.**_

_"¿Y ahora tú por qué lloras sí?" preguntó Yayoi._

_"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú por dónde entraste?" preguntó Amycienta._

_"Yo no vine a platicar ¿sí? Soy tu hada madrina."_

…

_"Con ustedes. La señorita Amycienta."_

_Amycienta bajaba con elegancia de las escaleras mientras que la madrastra y las hermanastras la miraban con mucho rencor. De pronto los ojos del príncipe Daigo se clavaron hacia ella._

_"Papá…ya llegó la que va ser la dueña de mi corazón." dijo el príncipe._

…

**Brave 1: Amycienta Parte II.**

**N/A: Bueno si les gustó, no olviden dejar sus review. Muy pronto haré la segunda parte y no se pierdan otros Cuentos de Kyoryuger n_n hasta la próxima.**


End file.
